


All of Thor's Firsts

by maya_lev



Series: Thorquill Week [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt: First Experience, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_lev/pseuds/maya_lev
Summary: All the firsts that count.





	All of Thor's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Thorquill Week 2018  
> Day 4: First Experience

When Thor met Peter for the first time, he was getting ready to swing a fist at Volstagg. It was funny scene he walked in on really - a puny kid against an older boy almost double his size. Thor was about five meters away when he had found them like that, and without really thinking about it, he laughed. He laughed even as his friend pushed the kid away, treating him like one would swat a fly, which made him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Thor bumped his fists with the taller boy and asked him what the drama was all about.

“Nuthin’, just a sissy boy cryin’ over a dead frog,” said Volstagg.

Thor had no idea why that sounded extremely funny. Maybe it was the two cans of pop he had drunk only a few minutes back. Maybe it was because sissy boys don’t try to take on boys twice their size. So he laughed again, his body shaking at the silliness of it. When he turned to look at the red-haired kid in between his fits, Peter was glaring at Thor like he was the dirtiest bug on all of creation.

That was the day Thor earned Peter's hatred.

*

Thor was twelve when he had his first kiss. It was with a girl he met at summer camp and she had shiny braces instead of teeth. That was all he remembers of the girl or the kiss.

He remembers Peter’s first kiss better. Thor _was_ Peter’s first kiss. Not that he knew it then, but Fandral had bet him fifty bucks if he dared lay a perfect smooch on the weird kid, Peter’s lips and Thor had happily accepted. He was sixteen, and with a few rounds of beer in his belly, Thor thought himself to be the most desirable thing to walk on two legs. He thought Peter would have very little to complain about.

He pulled Peter away from his Asian friend. The red-haired boy must have been too surprised to react, because it was so very easy for Thor to put a hand under his chin and place a solid one on his mouth. Peter went rigid in his arms, but all Thor noticed was how surprisingly soft and sweet his lips felt.  
  
The next instant, he found out that Peter had gotten way better at throwing punches, and when his hand connected with Thor’s abdomen it actually stung. Not bad, thought Thor, pulling away and smiling like a loon.

“Fifty bucks, Fan!” hollered Thor, winking at Peter as he did.

Peter looked ready to murder him.

Gamora sought him out the next day, when he was much _much_ sober, to warn him that Peter was planning to set fire to his gym locker and tear up his soccer uniform because he had just stolen Peter’s very first kiss.

 

*

  
The first girl Thor fooled around with was a brunette and she wore glasses. Her name could have been Lisa or Clara. She was spread over on the back seat of his car and him on top of her. Her breasts were very soft and unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Unless you counted water balloons.

There's a lot he forgot about that night, but there’s one other thing he can't seem to forget - which was nearly running over Peter and his bike after.

He turned a corner and came to a screeching halt as it hit the bike. Thor nearly pissed his pants thinking he had killed someone. When he found Peter looking up at him and seething like a viper about to strike, Thor did the only thing his utterly relieved mind could think of. He laughed.

He never bothered to ask Peter what he was doing in an empty parking lot, all alone, in the middle of the night. He should have.

*

Thor remembers the first girl Peter went out with. In fact, Peter made sure that every single kid that went to Marvel High, would remember who Peter dated first for the rest of their lives.

Gamora and Peter could be found snogging each other everywhere, all the time. Under the bleachers, in-between lockers, empty classrooms, not so empty classroom, in the cafeteria, outside the cafeteria, in Gamora’s car and in the empty parking lot. It was like Peter had won a prize and he wanted the world to know - wanted especially Thor to know it.

Thor who was in his senior year then, had found Peter's behavior irresponsible and just plain disgusting. They had grown up together. It was practically incestuous. When Thor told as much to his then-girlfriend, Sif, she looked at Thor as if she didn't understand what he was talking about.

“They are high school sweethearts, Thor, not siblings.”

Thor told her that that was a load of bullshit and promptly got his ears wrung for no good reason.

*

The first time and the last time Thor got his heart broken was when he was a sophomore and found Jane in bed with a guy named Blake. He was so upset that he drove the three hundred miles back home in just his soccer jersey. Back home, his mother took one look at him and told him he to take however long a break he wanted to.

Thor didn't get out of his bed for three days in a row. The fourth day, he wandered around town, aimlessly, trying to forget the images he had seen in girlfriend's room.

Thor ran into Peter outside Trader's Joe. He had grown a few more inches since Thor had last seen him, and there were a few whiskers on his upper lip and chin. Thor thought he looked cute, so he smiled.

Peter looked surprised to see him because his eyes went wide. Then they narrowed suspiciously at Thor's smile.

“Was College too much for your tiny little brain? Did you drop out?”

Peter had uttered the trigger word 'College’ and Thor felt like all the energy was sucked out of him. He fell to the ground ungracefully, not even bothering about the fact that he was on a sidewalk. He must freaked out Peter, because the kid was all over him - touching his forehead and shaking him to snap him out of his daze.

That’s the last thing Thor remembered when he woke up to a pristine white ceiling and chemical smelling room. His mother looked weary as she sat by his bed and informed him that it was Peter who had driven him to the hospital. He had fainted because he hadn't had any food three days in a row. 

That was the first time Thor was in the receiving end of Peter's undeserving kindness.

*

The first time Thor thought of the Peter Quill, for apparently no reason at all, was when he was sitting in a class for Sixteenth Century Politics. He was looking out of the window, looking at the colors of fall and his mind wandered to the image of Peter’s hair. Then he thought of Peter's kind smile, which turned a little lopsided and turned into a smirk - as if Peter was mocking him right then for randomly thinking of him.

*

The first time Thor actively sought out Peter was in the summer before his junior year. Thor drove by the Quill Residence, knocked on the door with some flowers in his hands.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Mrs. Quill. She glanced at the flowers and told him gently, that Peter had accepted an internship three states over. Thor, although a little disappointed, managed to give her a smile and told her that she had a brilliant and kind son and he wanted her to have the flowers. Mrs. Quill gave Thor a warm hug that he did not see coming.

*

Thor remembers the first kiss he had with a man, but not the man himself.

*

Thor does remember the first time he fucked a man though, especially because the experience brought him so much relief that it was nothing like fucking Jane.

*

The first time Thor was extremely glad to find a familiar face in the city full of strangers was when he accidentally bumped into Peter on the subway. It had been almost two years since he joined his current firm as an associate attorney. The pay was good, but his social life had taken a hit. Thor could count off his fingers the number of dates he had in the past one year.

"Peter?” Thor had not been able to keep his excitement out of his voice. He would have given the man a hug if there had been any space in the train. But as it were, he could only reach between heads and tap on the shoulder of the red-haired man.

When Peter turned to give him a nasty look, Thor was stunned. Thor hadn't seen him for five years and the transformation was incredible. It was a miracle that he had been able to recognize him with the sideburns, moustache and all that muscle. Or not that much of a miracle.

*

The first time Thor texted Peter, he got his reply after about thirty seconds. He doesn't remember this. Maybe.

*

The first time they hung out, over a pizza and an old copy of Jumanji, Peter was dressed in a black tee and cargo pants. His hair was as messy as ever and Thor had never seen him so relaxed before. It was almost as if their high school rivalry was forgotten. It was almost as if they were friends.

Thor made a snap judgement when realized he didn't want to be _just friends_. So when Peter's focus was fully on the movie, Thor casually put his hand on top of the other man’s and told him he looked beautiful.

After Peter left, he didn't pick up his call nor reply to his texts for next three days. 

*

The first time Thor asked Peter out, the other man looked at him like he had grown a second head. Peter made him repeat the question two more time, before giving him a wary 'Yes’.

When Thor beamed at him and gave him a fierce hug, Peter let out a nervous chuckle. Thor promised to make it count, because he knew it was Peter's first time dating a guy.

*

Their first date was on a dinner cruise. It wasn't a hard choice because they both liked good food and Thor really wanted to see Peter in a suit. But the only one who suited up that night was Thor. Peter chose to wear a plain black V-neck and jeans. His hair looked brushed, his face clean-shaven and there was a cocky, self-assured smile on his face.

Thor thought he belonged in the covers of GQ. Thor told him so.

*

Their first kiss was everything Thor had wanted in his twenty-six years of life and not known he had wanted it. Peter was undeniably skilled as a kisser, but there was hesitation witb a little wonder in the way his lips caught Thor’s. Peter tasted like honey and mint that night.

*

The first argument they had as a couple was when Peter texted him saying he was calling off their weekend plans because he had a meeting with some bigwig client and it was going to take a tonne of homework.

Thor who had been extremely excited about their small road trip, was quick to hurt and take it personally. He told Peter he didn't have to give excuses and that if he didn't like Thor he could just say it to his face. There was no need to beat around the bush. 

Peter who had not expected Thor to react badly, asked him not to be a crybaby about it.

Clearly, it wasn't a smart choice of words.

They had a verbal argument followed by one black eye and a few bruises on the hip. They didn't avoided eachother for exactly three hours. Peter apologized first. 

*

The first Christmas eve as a couple was celebrated at the Quill’s. The Odisons were away visiting Loki but their names were on two of the colorful wrappers underneath Peter’s tree.

Thor got Peter a red leather jacket, Peter got Thor a wristwatch and a pack of condoms.

The next day, Thor made love to Peter, holding himself back to the extent that Peter had to call him a bloody coward to get him to give into his pleasure. Thor didn't think he could be too careful as it was Peter's first time. When they came, Peter moaned Thor’s name.

Thor said, “I love you.“

*

The first time they had to be away from each other, was when Thor had to fly out of the country to take care of a client’s problem with a foreign government. It was a new experience for Thor and promised a lot of perks if he were to get the client out of his fix. Thor had jumped at the opportunity.

Peter was devastated when he found out it was going to be a month-long trip. He tried not to show it by keeping his mouth shut. But the eerie silence that followed only made Thor wish Peter had just spoken his mind.

Thor tried Peter reassuring by saying that they would Facetime twice a day. That's still didn't get a reaction out of Peter.

*

The first furniture they bought together was a king-sized bed. They found a comfortable one in IKEA, with a dark blue mattress that they both instantly liked. This was two days after Thor's return from his overseas trip.

Thor didn't have to ask Peter to move in. Peter had already shifted all his belongings to Thor's apartment in the one month he had been away.

*

The first time Thor felt nervous in his life was he was nearly his twenty-eighth birthday. Thor was a confident guy, inside and out; his worries were very little - mainly because his mind couldn't handle negativity.

But not knowing whether the timing was right, whether the setting was right and whether Peter wanted it at all was eating Thor alive. The worst part was he couldn't say anything to defend himself when Peter accused him of being weird and withdrawn.

Peter must have been very worried because one particular evening, things spiralled out of control, they argued, Thor lost his temper and there were tears on Peter's eyes. Peter had concluded from Thor's change in behavior  towards him that there was another person involved. 

Thor wanted to take him in his arms and call him stupid for hinking that he could ever look at anyone else when he had Peter. Instead, he went down on one knee and offered his carefully selected ring to Peter.

*

  
The first time Thor knew true happiness was when he saw his groom, walking down the aisle, dressed in a tux and bow tie, led by his proud, beaming mother.

*

  
The first vow Thor made, was the last vow he made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind darlings, and leave a comment.


End file.
